Sometimes Love is Hard
by animewiz
Summary: Sometimes its hard to love someone that you forgot and haven't seen for 4 years. What happens when Kagome doesn't know who the friend she once had is? I can't tell you who the friend is so read.


YES! 2nd fan fic for Inuyasha

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Ch.1 Who are you?

(5 a.m.)

"International flight from New York to Japan now Boarding!" the intercom turned off. Kagome got her bag and ticket and stood in line.

"Ticket," the man said. She handed him the ticket he handed her back a ticket stub. She went down the ramp path to the plane entrance. She got on the plane and went down the aisle found a seat and put her bag in the over head compartment and sat near the window. (An hour later she fell asleep I don't know exactly how long it takes for a plane to go to Japan) (11 hours later) 4 p.m. "Konichiwa we are now landing for the Tokyo International airport. Please put all seats and tables in their up right positions. Thank you for flying hope to see you again soon." The pilot said over the speaker. Kagome woke up and yawned.

(at baggage area)

"Huh there it is I'll get it for her," The Collage 'boy' said.

(Back to the plane)

Kagome got up got her bag and went out of the plane. She then went to the baggage area. "There she is," the 'boy' said walking up to Kagome. Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into 'him'.

"Sorry I…" she looked up.

"Hey Kag long time no see huh," 'he' said.

"Who…" she was cut off by a girls scream.

"Kagome oh my god it's you. It's been 4 years," Sango screamed.

"Sango oh my god you look great that must mean Miroku is head over heals for you. Speaking of which where is that Hentai?" Kagome asked.

"Right there," Sango said pointing at the lump on the ground.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Kagome giggled. The collage 'boy' just stared at Kagome the whole time not moving 'his' eyes once. Kagome looked at 'him' and she saw 'his' dazed look. "Um… Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome asked.

"Huh… I'm so sorry I didn't mean… didn't know I was doing it." 'he' said blushing.

Kagome looked at 'him' "Who are you? Do I know you?" she asked

"Yeah you do," 'he' said looking sad at those questions.

"Kagome you forgot your best friend?" Sango asked

(Flashbacks)

(pre-school)

The 'boy' was getting beat up by another kid older then 'him'. "Hey leave 'him' alone." A 4yr old Kagome said. The older boy looked at her then looked back at the 'boy' and put 'him' down and moved away.

"Your life will be gone here tomorrow little 'boy'!" yelled the older boy.

"No it won't you bully." Kagome yelled. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, thank you," the 'boy' said while smiling up at her.

(Elementary 5th grade)

"Hey Kag," the 'boy' said looking at her.

"Oh hi," Kagome said while blushing. All the sudden a boy came up in front of the 'boy'. "Hey Miroku, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I'm looking _pants_ for Sango," he said between breaths.

"I should've guessed, she's with Kohaku, Rin and Sesshy." Kagome said while smiling at her new nick name for Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks," he said and ran off.

(6th grade)

"Hey Kag are you coming?" the 'boy' asked.

"Yeah just a sec," she said getting her backpack and going out the door with the 'boy' to their last class.

(15 minutes into their last class)

A note was passed to Kagome by Kagura she took it and opened it up.

It said:

Kagome will you go out with me? You're the HOTTEST GIRL and the SEXIEST to me so will you.

Kagome looked around but she didn't see anyone suspicious.

_RING_

Everyone got up and went out except Kagome, the 'boy', the teacher, and Naraku. Kagome was about to walk out but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm she turned around and saw Naraku.

"So what's your answer?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said. Naraku took his other hand from behind his back and in it was a beautiful red rose and a beautiful black rose. "Naraku how…" she was cut off.

"I know things," Naraku smiled and gave her the roses she took them in her hand gracefully and hugged him.

"Thanks Naraku," she said and kisses him on the cheek. "My answer is Yes," Kagome said. (ha-ha I'm evil I cut this flash back right here)

(8th grade)

"Kagome," a boy whispered and wrapped his arms around her.

"Naraku stop it," Kagome said while turning around. Naraku smiled and kisses Kagome. Kagome kissed back and Naraku's tongue licked Kagome's lips she opened her mouth and Naraku's tongue struck and tasted her 'she taste's so good I want more,' Naraku thought. He trailed kisses down her neck and started nibbling at her skin.

"Ah hum," the 'boy' cleared his throat startling both Naraku and Kagome.

"What do you want 'boy'?" Naraku asked angrily.

"Kag did you tell him yet?" the 'boy' asked.

"No," she said sadly.

"Tell me what?" asked Naraku looking at Kagome now.

"I'm going to America for High School," she said.

"Why, your joking right he-he?" Naraku asked.

"No I'm not joking Naraku it's true I'm sry," she said while tears were stinging the back of her eyes.

Naraku looked at her and pulled her in a hug. "What collage will you go to when you come back?" He asked giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Tokyo University of course," she said in a no duh voice.

_RING _

"Yeah the last day of school is over!" everyone yelled after the bell rang. The 'boy' grabbed Kagome's and made his way outside.

"Kagome I'll walk you home," the 'boy' said

"KAGOME!" Naraku yelled running toward the school doors and the 'boy'. "KAGOME!" he yelled again.

The 'boy' bent down "Kag get on." She put her hands on his shoulders he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. When he got her settled he started to run to her house.

(next day)

"Now boarding for Tokyo to New York, Now boarding for Tokyo to New York," the speaker turned off.

Kagome got up and got in line right before she handed the ticket to the ticket guy she heard a boy call her name.

"KAG! Wait!" the 'boy' ran up to her and hugged her she hugged him back.

"Call me when your coming back and e-mail me everyday while your there," 'he' said.

Kagome smiled at 'him' "Alright I will I promise." She said and kisses 'him' on the cheek gave her ticket to the guy and disappeared not to be seen again till collage

'I will never forget you Kag I will not leave you for someone else I will save myself for you and you alone,' the boy thought while tears were falling down his face.

Kagome looked out her window to see the 'boy' crying which made her cry she waved to him and he waved back and smiled.

Q A: Q Who is the 'Boy'? this needs answering if you have the correct answer in your review to me I'll put ur name on the next chapter thanks for reading. Now REVIEW!


End file.
